


Live in Concert

by SailorLestrade



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Asking Out, Emotional, First Kiss, Just a random thing I threw together, Kinda Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Axl goes to a concert at a club.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Live in Concert

Axl had bought his ticket the minute he saw the name on the marquee. He never in a million years thought this would be happening, but here they were. Standing out in the crowd of excited faces, some wearing Guns n’ Roses merch, as Izzy Stradlin and the Ju Ju Hounds took the stage. They did a mix of songs from their album, most of which were penned by Izzy, and a couple covers songs.

But not a single one of Izzy’s Guns n’ Roses songs made the tracklist. Even Steven played those songs in the couple concerts that Axl had been to.

As the band ended their set and headed backstage, Axl found himself following. He honestly wasn’t going to. He had thought about just bailing and not letting Izzy even know he had been there, but he decided against that. Instead, he found the room that said Izzy Stradlin with Sharpie and masking tape. And closing his eyes, he knocked.

“Yeah?” Izzy called. When Axl made no move to reply, Izzy opened the door, eyes widening slightly. “Axl?”

“Hey Iz,” Axl offered a small smile.

“What are you doing here?” Izzy took a step back. “And, I mean, you can come in if you want.” Axl headed into the dressing room, shutting the door behind him.

“The Ju Ju Hounds, huh?” Axl asked.

“Yeah. It’s just a name,” Izzy shrugged.

“You guys are pretty good,” Axl nodded. “Better than I thought you’d be.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Izzy rolled his eyes. “Did you want something else?”

“I...I miss you,” Axl admitted. Izzy stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the frontman. “I didn’t want you to leave, you know?”

“You didn’t act like you wanted me to stay either,” Izzy pointed out, leaning against the table in the room and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was pissed, okay?” Axl shrugged. “My best friend of, how many years, was walking out. And I…” Axl sighed. “Nothing. Just forget it.”

“No. You came all this way to tell me something. So tell me.” Izzy stared him down. Axl sighed.

“I love you,”

That stopped Izzy in his tracks. All these years, everything they had been through, and this was what Axl wanted to say?

“Did Slash or Duff put you up to this?” Izzy asked.

“I know you probably don’t feel...wait, what?” Axl looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“BEcause if they set you up to do this, it’s mean,” Izzy told him. “Because I’ve been in love with you for years but you made it perfectly clear that I wasn’t your type when you brought in Stephanie, and Erin, and…”

Izzy was stopped by Axl kissing him. It stopped any formation of words or anything like that. It was what he had been wanting since they were fourteen, with scraped knees from skateboarding and black eyes from fights. Between screwing around with instruments at Izzy’s house to dodging Axl’s step dad and running out of the house. It was everything he had wanted.

And something that he thought he’d never have.

After a moment or two, Axl pulled back, risking a glance at Izzy’s face. He expected to see anger, not tears and pain.

“Iz…”

“Y-you can’t do that,” Izzy told him. “Because it was already hard enough for me to leave.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Axl responded. “Gilby can get pushed to the back, or out of the band for all I care. I don’t care what happens, as long as you’re back in the band with me.”

“I can’t,” Izzy whispered. “I was getting as bad as Steven. I just wanted to sit in bed with the TV on. I had foil over the windows. I thought someone was trying to kill me.”

“It’ll be different,” Axl told him. “We can cut out the drugs and the drinking and…” He sighed. “Izzy, I just want you there with me.”

“I…”

“I know you love your band. And I’m not asking you to stop being with them. But, I want you to be with me.”

“Almost sounds like you just asked me out on a date,” Izzy laughed a little.

“What if I did?” Axl asked. “It would give us time to talk, right? And...and I miss you. A lot actually.” Izzy sighed softly and looked up at Axl.

“One date,” He told him. “But I’m not making any promises about joining the band, okay?” The smile on Axl’s face was enough to bring one out of Izzy.

“Deal,” Axl told him. “And I’m picking you up for the date now, so let’s go.” With that, he was pulling Izzy out of the club towards another place for dinner. Because they had wasted so much time in the past, and Axl didn’t want to waste anymore.


End file.
